A printing device, such as a printer, multifunction printer, or the like, may be used to print content onto print media. The resulting print may have a number of inherent characteristics due to the printing process. One such characteristic may be area fill uniformity, which may indicate whether the printed area appears to be uniform in color and/or texture.